


Found Ring

by Kittie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, This is fluff w/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen isn't worried, why should he be? Needless to say: when has Dorian ever fit into anyone's plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Ring

_It_ was not hidden very well. Cullen had little to no reason to hide it in his room, after all. How was he to know that Dorian was going to sift through his things looking for an extra pair of– Maker, he can’t even remember what spurred Dorian into action and what caused Cullen to think it was a good idea to let him knowing what was hidden in his socks. He had a plan. He had everything worked out to the minor detail of how he wanted this to go. But, of course, when has Dorian ever been one to stick to a plan? In hindsight, this is was the only way it was ever going to happen; not later in the week that Cullen would have preferred.

The sifting gets quiet, the noise of ruffled articles of clothing against wood stills. Cullen thinks nothing of it, at first. Why would he? The man has clearly found what he needed. His mantle is pulled on his shoulders, shifting it a bit until everything rests as it should before he turns. When he turns it's easy to see why the silence has fallen in the room. The box in Dorian’s hand that the mage should not know exists at the moment. Curiosity has, clearly, gotten the best of him as he opened it to stare at the plain ring. It’s nothing ornate; Cullen had been at a loss when he requisitioned it. He merely needed something practical until he knew exactly what Dorian wanted to the ‘ t ‘.

Cullen opens his mouth to speak but Dorian beat him to actual words.

"My nameday isn’t for another two months," Dorian starts, a huff of a breath snorted from his lips, "Honestly, Cullen, I need to take you to a decent jeweler instead of– you had this requisitioned here; didn’t you? I should show you a jeweler in--"

"Dorian." Cullen speaks, slowly stepping forward. The mage looks taunt; the blond can feel the churning of magic just below his flesh. A training from his older templar days– it could save a life but all it does now is let Cullen know how anxious his partner feels.

He reaches out, box slowly removed from the mage’s hand. Dorian doesn’t look at him and Cullen can't blame him. He can see the swallow as his Adam's Apple bobs. This was a bad idea, Cullen knows it, but he can’t help it. He’s a hopeless romantic at the end of the day that wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. Even if this isn't how he wanted it to go Dorian finding it certainly stops him from making a fool out of himself in front of company.

"You weren’t supposed to, _Maker’s breath_ , I had this all planned out but– when have you ever followed any plan I’ve made," Cullen stops for a second before hastily moving to speak again; Dorian and plans left a horrible taste in his mouth especially after what he learned of Redcliffe, "But I… _Maker_ , give me a moment. " He steels himself, a sucked in breath as his knees protest the movement. The wood is unforgiving but he is a gentleman and he will do this properly– even if it wasn’t the way he wanted to do it.

"Will you marry me?"

There’s an awful silence, Dorian has since let his face blank. Cullen begins to sweat, temples beading as his cheeks warm in a horrifying embarrassment. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He opens his mouth to speak and he swears there’s a shine to Dorian’s eyes.  _Bad idea, Rutherford._  He thinks before he makes a movement to close the box. He’ll need to cancel the plans and, Maker, he hopes he hasn’t ruined what they have going.

"Do you mean this?" Dorian’s voice has lost all of its usual flare. His tone seems nearly hollow when Cullen thinks about it, an underlying emptiness that almost reminds him of the Tranquil. There’s something bitter that bubbles up inside of him because he knows why this reaction exists. If he could, he’d punch Lord Halward of House Pavus in the face for what he’s done. That wouldn't be enough but it would settles his raised hackles.

"Yes, Dorian. I want to, ah, marry you. I want to… spend the rest of my life with you– if you’ll have me. I… this wasn’t how I wanted to do it– I thought you’d appreciate something more…"

"Extravagant? Amatus, this… this is more than I could have ever asked for." There’s an aborted movement on Dorian’s part as if he wants to pluck the ring himself top feel the brushed metal between. Cullen takes a moment to pull the band from its place as Dorian takes a moment to remove the rings that currently adorn his right ring finger in a flurry the man has only caught during the most intimate of their moments. There’s no _yes_ falling from his lips but Cullen is willing to take anything right now if it’s what Dorian wants from him or needs from him.

The ring slides on, a perfect fit. Cullen had spirited away with one of the man’s rings a few months ago before feigning that he’d found it a few days later after the measurements had been sent. But, Maker, he didn’t think his heart would race as he slipped the band onto his lover’s finger. It leaves his mouth dry as amber eyes look at to search gray ones for any sign of a no. Any sign that this is unwanted.

"Are you crying?" Cullen stands up, quickly. This wasn’t going to plan at all. He makes a movement to take the ring back if it’ll stop the tears that threaten to smudge kohl lined eyes but Dorian stops him. the blond responds with a confused look. If he is upset why is he stopping him from removing the very thing that brings tears to his eyes?

"In Tevinter, you never expect more than just a dalliance. This is far more than I could have ever asked for, Cullen. Yes."

There’s a tremble in the words but there’s also a yes. Hands tighten around Dorian’s own and Cullen surges for the kiss they both need at the current moment.

It may not have gone to plan but Cullen doesn’t mind it anymore.


End file.
